The Death of A Legend:Percy
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When Percy is stabbed with a poisonous knife while Annabeth is visiting, it only leaves five minutes for the couple to say goodbye...and it's the hardest thing they've ever done. but it's not all bad, as Percy see's old friends in Elysium, and some that could be potential friends.(DEATH FIC! because i'm evil...)(ONE SHOT! STOP FOLLOWING IT!)


**So you may be wondering, "Why is she doing a different story with a different fandom?" the answer is: I just had to do this story. Well, actually it's a two-shot, but whatevs. So obviously, HTTYD is not my only fandom interest. I absolutely LOVE the Percy Jackson series, and the Divergent series. It's awesome. So, hope you guys enjoy!and here's a song you should definitely put on as you read it: "Legends Never Die" By Ferras and Katy Perry.**

The hooded assassin crept along the streets of Manhattan, unnoticed. In his pocket, he carried a throwing knife drenched in deadly poison. A poison that could kill within five minutes, and did not have a cure. He came to his next target's home; set of apartments.(I am _not_ gonna go into details, because they barely put that in the books.) He climbed up the fire escape, unheard or seen, and came to a window on the 17nth(I think that's what floor he lives on.) floor. I peeked through the glass, and saw his next target: Percy Jackson.

Quickly but silently the assassin opened the window, and took out the poison drenched knife. He twirled the knife, and quickly delivered the blow to the stomach. Percy opened his eyes and screamed in agony.

"Percy?" Came a feminine voice from outside the door. And just like that, the assassin was gone. His job was done.

. . .

Annabeth opened the door to Percy's room, Sally and Paul right behind her,(Percy's mom and stepdad.) and what they saw, almost made them vomit. Percy's abdomen was spilling out blood, with no sign of ending. His face was slowly losing color, becoming a pasty white.

"PERCY!" They all screamed, and ran over to him. But Annabeth was first to reach him. She was now crying, fearing her boyfriend's life was slipping away from them.

She gently set him in a seating position, but he was still clutching his stomach. "Percy let me see it." She pleaded. He wouldn't budge, so she had to pry his hands away. She was hoping it was just a cruel prank, something he made up with the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, but alas, her luck had run out over the years. She took one look at it, and that was enough to make any grown man vomit. There was a deep gouge in his stomach, and and spilling out blood. But not only that, the edges were tinted a very ugly shade of green!

Sally stifled a gasp, while Paul tried to hold back a scream. Annabeth was madly fighting back tears, for she knew what was going to happen, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Annabeth…" Percy stuttered, and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Don't say anything." Annabeth said. "Save your strength, we're gonna get help."

"No...time." He whispered. "Annabeth-"

"Don't say it." She pleaded, the tears had now broken away from the wall, and streaming down her face. "Please just don't say it. You'll be fine."

She couldn't believe Percy was actually dying. After everything they had been through, The War against the Titans, The battle with Kronos, holding up the sky,(Literally) defeating multiple giants, the Gorgons, even the Earth Mother herself! And this is what takes him away. The Fates were cruel, and evil, and so wrong. They had no right to take Percy away from her! And yet here he was, taking his last breaths of life, beside the girl he loved, his life practically flashing before her eyes.

"You know I'm not… okay." He said. "I'm not gonna make it, you know that."

"I don't want you to leave." Annabeth cried. "I want you to stay."

"I do too," He said. "But I can't. The Fates have spoken. My time is up."

Gods Annabeth hated it when he was right. But this was worse than any other time. He was dying, and there was nothing they could do but watch his life fade away before their eyes. "I know." She whispered.

"Mom?" Percy called.

"I'm right here, sweetie." she answered.

"I hope you and and Paul have a wonderful life together." He said.

She nodded, and Percy looked back at me. "And Annabeth…" He started. "I've always loved you, from the moment we met, even when you were bossing me around."

Annabeth laughed, and it stunned her. Why would she laugh when the love of her life was dying?

"But I still loved you. And I always will." He finished, and his eyes started to droop, and Annabeth knew this was it. Annabeth was crying her head off, pleading and begging him to stop it and telling him it was okay. With his final breath, he said five words that will stay with Annabeth forever:

"I love you, Wise Girl."

And like that, his hand went limp on Annabeth's, and he died.

Perseus Jackson was dead.

A tear fell from Annabeth's tear stained face, and dropped onto his hand.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

. . .

Percy opened his eyes and took a breath. He was laying down on beach sand, and waves were crashing nearby. With a pang, the memories came back to him: The man that stabbed him in his sleep, his mom, stepdad, and….Annabeth….Oh gods.

Percy gasped and tear ran down his cheek. He was dead. No more Annabeth, no more mom, no more… blue food.

Death absolutely sucked.

A warm hand shook his shoulder, and Percy looked up to see who it was. It was a girl about his age, with short blonde hair, and blue eyes. A tattoo of three birds was at the base of her neck. She smiled at him. "Hello."

"Where am I?" Percy asked.

"Elysium." Tris Prior answered. "The place that all good souls go to."

"See that man?" She said, pointing to a man with a long silver beard. "That's Dumbledore. An next to him is Severus Snape. Prim-" She gestured to a girl with golden braids. "Is there. And next to her is Fred and Remus and Tonks. There's Will, my friend."

Tris smiled at a group who was running over. "They seem to know you." She said.

"Percy!" Bianca cried, and wrapped him in a hug while Zoe smiled. Silena kissed him on the cheek and Charlie Beckondorf clapped him on the back. Micheal Yew grinned broadly, and Luk had tears in his eyes as he put a hand on Percy's shoulder, thinking of how sad Annabeth must be.

 **That was sad, Please don't hate me! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!(hope you cried)**


End file.
